


The tenderness of it all

by orphan_account



Series: The Two Crowns : B Side [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night filled with sigh, only lit by the candlelight. And words said by touch and caresses, not voices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tenderness of it all

**Author's Note:**

> For Hannah's birthday, one of the best friend out there and i'm really glad we met.

It was something he never thought could have happened between them, despite Kiyoko and having been close friends for years now. Daichi had made them meet one day when thy were but children and Asahi always had made sure to come back to Kingsrave and her Lady first, no matter where his travels led him for months.  
And he had seen her grow into a stunning, fierce woman and her household never had worn its name more proudly than with her.

They had spent many hours together, walking, talking in hushed tones and away from the loud cities of Dorne, but Asahi never thought they could become this close, no matter how hard he could think about it, no matter how close they could get with strongwine and losentta. He had seen her shy away from any men's touch, and favored her ladies's instead and Asahi settled to watch her from afar, to compliment her with a small flush on his cheek and vowing to keep her safe, safer than she'd been so far ; she was not his to touch and he would never force himself on her, no matter the strongwine, no matter the feast air coming to his own head.

But this night, in his smaller room at Kingsgrave only lit by candlelight, she had kissed his cheek, straddling his hips with ease and her rouge staining his tanned skin.

She was not a woman of many words, Asahi knew, but her silence always was outshone by her deeds and her strength ; but here her voice rose, soft and steel-like both as her hands came to his cheeks, thumbing the slight stubble there.

Trust me Asahi, she said, voice clear in the silence, trust me as I do you and have always done.

Let me love you, her hands seemed to say on his skin, her gaze soft, let me love you when you think you are not worth such a thing and our Prince looks at too many people for you, fading easily into the shadows, to be seen by him.

But still, his hands shook at his side even when their lips met in a soft, easy kiss that made them both sigh into it, his dryer lips melting against hers, caressing lightly, easily, never breaking their companionship. He had watched her unlace her dress, heavy black silk pooling at her hips as she put his hands on her skin, allowing to touch her, to discover her as no other man did. As a trusted one, calloused thumbs and fingers kneading into her skin, caressing her soft skin to make her sigh and smile, as little as she could until even he relaxed in their embrace, slowly pushing her hips to meet his as they kissed again. 

Kiyoko was a beautiful woman, and he felt blessed by all the Gods to share her bed, to discover and touch her skin, her soft breast she told him to kiss, and gods did he. Kissing at her skin, light as a feather before she unlace his shirt, unlaced his braid, until his mouth met her breasts, hands steadier on her body as he felt her nails scrap at his skin, at his shoulder, sending shivers down his spine.

Her hands easily touched him, pulling him tighter against her as he sucked on her breasts, kissing the pale skin and any marks he could see on her, caressing and even daring to touch her thighs under her skirt after a breathless nod from her ; an easy smile and a kiss on his forehead before helping him roll it up to her hips, watching her settle onto his hips even more, the slight press of her sex against him making them sigh heavily despite their clothes still being on. He could feel her warmth through her smallclothe and his breeches, could feel her rock her hips slightly against him, against his hardening sex and Asahi kissed her again, a bit more, a bit deeper as his hands tightened against her thighs. 

But it was so easy, even more, to abide to her control, to be guided by her hands and her voice, raising his head to meet her for a kiss when she told him to, to let her lay him down on his back, feeling her breasts against his chest and the press of her sex even heavier, making him moan, muffled by her laughter and same red cheeks.

It was her turn to kiss his skin, to caress the white scars so tenderly it made him shiver, he would usually hid them from all but on the training ground, but it was so easy to feel at ease beneath her hand and kind gaze. 

And by the Gods, he watched, as he felt the last press of teeth against his stomach, he watched he rise again, stepping aside as her dress pooled at her ankles, revealing her body as she stepped away from her small clothes and Asahi looked everywhere, to the redder thighs, to her full breasts he could entirely see ; everywhere but at her sex, but at the dark curls he could see with a flush he felt on his whole body. She was beauty so foreign, even amongst stony dornishwomen, and she seemed so even more against him, and his dark skin, and his even more foreign blood.

« Touch me, dear Asahi » she had whispered against his skin as she settled on his hips once again, her hips rocking against his to arouse them both.

She had let him lay her on her back, a small laugh at his reassurance of softness and slowness as she pulled him for a heavier kiss, guiding his hand against her sex and gods, he could feel her wet against his fingers, could feel how she shuddered as he began to touch her. She knew he had not been with many women, if any at all, but his clumsiness made her blush, made her breathless and he felt himself hardening even more. And he kissed her breasts, mouthed at her jaw to hide his blush, to hide the trembling of his hands, and of the fingers inside of her as pleasure made itself known to him, blood boiling and breath quickening for he could see her move against him, pressing her sex against his fingers as she wished too, whispering praises and comments about him that made him ache, her knee pressing against his hard sex even more as he pushed her thighs apart. 

She had grabber his hair tighter as he kissed her stomach, her inner thighs, and had moaned as his tongue met her wet sex, lapping and sucking at her clit to make her laugh and moan even more loudly as she clenched around his fingers, as she breathed out so heavily it made Asahi shiver, shudder as his hands went to her hips, to caress tenderly and adoringly until he made her come with his mouth and hand. He watched the rise and fall of her breasts, the way her hips pushed against him for more, for everything he would give her and by the gods he would give it to her, grabbing her thighs even more to ride her climax, to touch her until she calmed down and her thighs were as slick as his fingers. 

 

He could have stayed there to watch her, to watch her contented smile and the blush that went down to her chest as her breath calmed down, as she caressed her own skin absentmindedly. Her pleasure was his, and she had given him a gift, something to cherish between them, and Asahi kissed her cheek tenderly for it, no words could be appropriate for this moment.  
I love you, he could say, but it was even more than this. 

She had turned towards him, one leg against his hips as her hand came to the lace of his breeches, never minding the way his breath hitched or his voice stumbled over words.

« Come between my thighs » she had said, averting his eyes but her hands were sure on his skin « they are slick enough » she added in a small laugh, as embarrassed as he was of it. 

So he let her pull him against her once again, pulling his breeches off him in a move, the feel of her colder skin against his sex making him sigh, making her laugh once again as she pulled him tight, kissing at his throat as he settled against her, between the slick of her thighs and the wetness of her sex, thrusting softly between them, feeling her own sex clench against nothing for the friction of it, pleasure rising between them once again.

It was easy to moan, to sigh and grunt as he moved quicker, his mouth pressed against her shoulder, feeling her breath quicken and her hips move towards him, pushing his sex even more against her skin, the feel of her thighs tightening around him and Asahi moaned loudly, hands grabbing at the sheet beneath him as he pushed against her, thrusting haphazardly as he felt his climax come, as he felt his own thighs tighten and his breath quicken and by the gods, she was even wetter against his skin, Kiyoko's breath coming in gasps and soft moans that made his blood boil beneath his skin.

He had kissed her, as softly as he could as he came between her thighs and against her stomach, breathless as he pushed his hand against her sex once again to make her come a second time, thighs clenching against him and around him and they both moaned as she shuddered, even more heavily against him. 

He did not know for how long they stayed like this, lips joined as they regained their breaths, her hand tight in his hair but Asahi could not care less, as they both came back from their pleasure.

I love you, they both wanted to say as they laid there, soft breaths and laughter muffled against skin as Asahi cleaned them both, Kiyoko draping herself in his rougher sheet,her blush hidden from his sight once again. They both wanted to say it, but their soft caress and their foreheads against the other's told it instead. 

It would not change anything between them, and Kiyoko's hand on his arm felt as warm as it was as they walked together in the morning.


End file.
